Many school systems have become highly centralized. Large schools have evolved, which serve wide geographic areas. The geographic area covered by some schools is so wide that certain students must make a round trip of one hundred miles, or more, to attend classes.
One benefit of a large, centralized school is that a vast, diverse curriculum can be offered. It is desirable to offer the diverse curriculum, without imposing the long-distance travel on students.